


Completing the Image

by hiddencait



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fiddled absently with the bracelet again, almost hypnotized by the movement of the fountains and street vendors and tourists all tumbled together in a mass of life and color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completing the Image

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini-fill for the ghostocol kink meme for this prompt http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=530134#t530134

Will shifted uncomfortably on the stone stair, and wondered again why Jane had insisted he sit here. She and Ethan had both made some off hand comment about looking “artistic and sensitive” or some other bullshit, but Will didn’t have a clue why leaning against a random wall in the cold with the stone imprinting itself into his ass would be considered artsy. They could have at least given him a camera or a sketchpad if that was the role he was supposed to take. And hey, that would have given him to do while he waited. 

Jesus, how much longer did he have to wait? He checked his watch again and sighed. He’d underestimated how much time it would take the mark to reach his position from the museum. It wasn’t the first time he’d miscalculated something like that, never mind Benji’s cracks about the T-800. Still, it never failed to annoy him.

He fiddled with the links of the bracelet Jane had slipped on him at the last minute, murmuring something about it suiting the image of the mark’s normal type. 

Will still wasn’t totally sure what the mark’s type actually was, despite having poured over the profile. For all he could tell the woman dated just about anything with a pulse from any number of walks of life, but then again, that kind of thinking was likely the reason he was still single. Aside from the obvious work related issues. And various other personal issues. Hell, maybe he just had issues. 

He pushed the thought away with a shake of his head, and seeking something else to distract him, allowed himself to look out over the plaza below. He fiddled absently with the bracelet again, almost hypnotized by the movement of the fountains and street vendors and tourists all tumbled together in a mass of life and color. 

“What are you looking at?” The voice, one he was supposed to expect, startled him far more than it should have, and he fumbled for a moment to remember where he was. He fidgeted with the bracelet again and saw the woman smile softly at the gesture. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to impose…”

Will collected himself and forced himself to assure her that it wasn’t any imposition at all. He still wasn’t sure what it was about him that appealed to her, but he wasn’t going to question it.


End file.
